Soltería crónica
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Porque todos sus amigos estaban en pareja, muy cariñosos, demasiado ocupados para salir a tomar algo, y él… bueno, él tenía a Akamaru.


_**Resumen:** Porque todos sus amigos estaban en pareja, muy cariñosos, demasiado ocupados para salir a tomar algo, y él… bueno, él tenía a Akamaru. _

_**Notas principales:** ¡Buenos días estrellitas! *le lanzan un tomate* ¡Comprendo, comprendo, me lo merezco!_

 _Estos dos me recuerdan a Kotetsu e Izumo, y me río. Aparte, ya que todos los personajes terminaron en pareja y teniendo ñiqui ñiqui, para dar en consecuencia niños feos. Me pregunte ¿Que paso con Shino y Kiba?, así que de esa pregunta salió este pequeño corto._

 _ **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai_

 _ **Advertencia2:** ¡No estoy loca, bueno tal vez si… pero solo un poquito!_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

* * *

 **Soltería Crónica**

* * *

 **.**

Kiba estaba recostado en el parque de su casa, o en el parque de la casa de su padres, era igual. Ambas manos se perdían debajo de su cabello, mientras observaba las nubes como si fuera lo más interesante de la tarde. ¿Quien diría que algún día se pondría a imitar a Shikamaru?

Si tuviera una buena misión, posiblemente estuviese entretenido. Pero no, estaba en su casa, aburrido, solo, porque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ayudar en la veterinaria.

Lo malo de estar extremadamente aburrido, era que se ponía a pensar. Normalmente, no era bueno que pensará tanto porque ahora se hacía cuestionamientos sin sentidos.

—¿Por que todos terminaban en pareja? —murmuró, mientras un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios.

Como por ejemplo esa pregunta.

En realidad era algo que se cuestiona hace meses, cuando todos tus amigos se consiguieron a alguien y se deciden todos juntos ponerse de novios casi al mismo tiempo. No es que se deprimiera, para nada, solo le daba curiosidad cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo y en qué momento el se perdió la fiesta de parejas.

Hasta Chouji y Shikamaru se habían conseguidos novias de otras aldeas. Si hubiese sabido que iban a terminar todos de a par, hace tiempo atrás se hubiese buscado una pareja, novia, amante o algo. No es como si le molestase estar solo, aunque… ¡Hasta super cejotas tenía novia, por el amor de Kami-sama!

—¿Realmente tendré aliento de perro? —miró a todos lados, esperando que nadie lo observe y olfateo su aliento, y no halló nada raro.

Luego, estaba el tema que sus amigos estaban demasiados ocupados con sus novias como para salir todos juntos, ¿Debería irse a una misión a otra aldea y que una chica de la nada se enamoraría de él?, ¿O debería haber una quinta guerra para que se convirtiera en el héroe?. Bueno, Shino siempre le respondía que aunque hubiesen diez guerras más, y aunque ganara fans, ninguna novia le duraría; pero la dulce Hinata siempre le decía que esperara, que ya encontraría a su pareja predestinada.

Bueno, mientras tanto, él tenía a Akamaru y con eso le bastaba.

—Lo bueno es que siempre te tendré a mi lado, ¿Verdad, Akamaru? —Kiba le preguntó animado a su leal amigo.

Pero Akamaru, el ahora viejo Akamaru, lo ignoro para seguir durmiendo cómodamente en la hierba fresca.

—¡Bien, ignora mi persona, como todo el mundo! —gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, ofendido al sentirse dejado de lado.

¡Necesitaba salir un rato!, y ninguno de sus amigos podía salir un rato, aunque sea para ir a pasear. El único que estaba soltero era Shino (era algo que toda la aldea lo sabía), y estaba demasiado ocupado en sus cosas, o rechazando sus salidas a bares. Rodó por la hierba, pensando en cómo su vida era demasiado aburrida. Tal vez podría ir a hablar con la chica gato, pero no tenía hoy ganas de salir con arañazos y con pelos de felinos por una manada de gatos celosos por solo acercarse a su dueña.

—¡Hoy encontraré a alguien! —se levantó decidido, entró unos segundos a la casa a buscar su campera, se observó unos segundos en el espejo por las dudas y salió de nuevo afuera. Miró a su fiel amigo para informarle de su salida—, saldré a buscar una pareja, no me esperes despierto.

Porque era obvio que su amigo prefería dormir que acompañarlo, Akamaru ladró un "buena suerte, la necesitas" , y con eso de despedida, salió a la calle.

Kiba estaba seguro que hoy sería su día de suerte, tal vez hasta encontrase a alguien que valga la pena en su aldea, y no necesitase ir a otra.

—La chica debe amar de los perros, eso sí —murmuró pensativo, mientras se rascaba la barbilla, tal vez se dejaría la barba.

Era una linda mañana, no podía negar ese hecho, pero que sea primavera lo hacía arrugar la nariz, incómodo. Mezcla por la cantidad de polen que flotaba en el aire y molestaban su sensible olfato (no se acercaría al barrio Yamanaka en esa época del año aunque hubieran muchas rubias lindas, ni aunque le pagaran), y otra mitad era porque las parejas disfrutaban salir a pasear y demostrar su amor.

Pateo una piedra molesto y pensó ir a un bar, pero aún era algo temprano. Así que decidió comprar algo para comer y dar unas vueltas, mientras su vista iba a cualquier cosa menos a las parejas. Aunque, inconscientemente sus pies lo guiaron hacia un lugar, lentamente dejo de ver gran cantidad de adolescentes o jóvenes, y comenzó a ver más madres y pequeños niños correteando felices. Ladeo la cabeza al ver como todos los chicos salían de forma rápida de la academia.

—Tal vez deba preguntar si dan clase de coqueteo —se rió de forma tonta, mientras miraba como unos mocosos salían por una ventana, riéndose, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A veces extraña esas épocas que hacía travesuras con sus compañeros. Pero ahora era diferente, porque todos eran adultos responsables, con novias.

Bufó de nuevo.

En la entrada pudo encontrar al viejo Iruka, que lo recibió con una sonrisa, y aunque a este le pareció extraño ver al chico perro, por un momento llegó a pensar que al igual que su amigo, terminaría como profesor (ya que el chico era excelente cuidando animales). Pero el Inuzuka negó repetidamente la cabeza ante tal hecho, le agradaban los niños, pero no tanto como para soportar una manada de ellos.

—¿Entonces viniste a visitar a Shino? —preguntó curioso.

Kiba ladeo la cabeza confundido, a veces se olvidaba que su amigo vivía encerrado dando clases, que en el bosque de la muerte buscando insectos.

—¡Claro, vine a molestarlo! —se rasco la nuca nervioso cuando vio el entrecejo fruncido de su antiguo maestro—, digo, que vine a visitarlo. Solo bromeo, sensei.

Iruka iba a decir algo más pero Anko le gritaba desde unos metros que había abierto una nueva tienda de dangos y quería que alguien fuera con ella. Dejando en eso, a Kiba solo.

—Quien pensaría que Anko-sensei terminaría tan gorda… —Murmuró bajo, porque una pequeña parte infantil suya, aún le daba miedo esa profesora.

Kiba llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la academia. Quedaban muy pocos chicos, y saludó a algunos profesores que pasaban, en eso recordó que no le pregunto en qué aula estaba Shino a su antiguo sensei, así que iba abriendo todas las puertas a su paso.

—Shino... —asomaba su cabeza en una nueva aula—, sal donde quiera que estes, encontré un nuevo insecto raro que seguro te fascinara, ¡Shino, no te escondas, me aburro!

Hasta que abrió una de las puertas y encontró a Shino, que se encontraba en su escritorio, y por lo que parecía, corregía unos exámenes o algo así (posiblemente no levanto su vista para verlo, ya que escucho los gritos en los pasillos). El joven perruno hizo cara de asco al ver los exámenes, pero su amigo aún lo ignoraba.

¡Hace una semana no lo veía, así que aprovecharía a molestarlo!, ¡Luego tendría la tarde o noche para conseguir a alguien!

—Hola mi gran y super mejor amigo —pero seguían ignorándolo, así que comenzó a gritar una respuesta al ver que silencio se prolongaba— ¡Gracias por pasar a visitarme en este día horrible que tengo corregir horribles pruebas!

—Buenas tardes Kiba —Shino dejó los papeles a un lado y lo observó por unos segundos— ¿Y Akamaru?

—Me cambio por una siesta, ya no me acompaña, prefiere quedarse durmiendo.

Kiba saltó y se colgó del brazo de su amigo, mientras en forma de gimoteo, insultos y gritos, le contaba su horrible revelación, y de su aún más horrible soltería crónica. Shino solo lo escuchaba en silencio, esperando cuando su amigo cerraba el hocico.

—No es que sea crónica —no hablo por unos segundos buscando palabras no muy complicadas para que el perro lo entendiera más rápido—, solo has llegado a un punto de la vida que necesitas sentar cabeza, estás buscando una buena candidata para que sea tu paraje, para tener a tus cachorros, así dejando descendencia, y…

Kiba salto sobre él, estampó su mano en la boca del contrario, antes de gritar.

—¡No quiero hijos, con los perros me basta!

El Aburame no respondió, solo levanto una de sus cejas, tampoco hizo ademán de moverse, pero por un momento sintió escalofríos por como Kiba se había quedado en silencio observándolo, y eso no era bueno. Los insectos dentro de su cuerpo estaban horriblemente inquietos por culpa suya, tal vez por su temperatura corporal, debía relajarse.

—Shino…

—Si, ese es mi nombre.

Kiba lo miró por un rato y de pronto abrió los ojos como si una gran idea lo hubiese golpeado, dando una gran sonrisa perruna. Su amigo decidió no decir nada, solo lo alejó para seguir juntando los exámenes de sus alumnos, necesitaba corregirlos. Pero, el Inuzuka ignoro eso, pero se quedó cerca del escritorio, sus brazos estaban cruzados, como si realmente su idea fuera lo más genial del mundo, así que soltó una pregunta.

—Shino, ¿estas soltero, verdad?

El Aburame que se estaba dirigiendo a la salida del salón, se dio vuelta en silencio, midiendo las palabras de su amigo, si eran broma o verdaderas, pero luego de meditarlo y saber que su amigo no era un ser profundo o pensante, respondió honestamente.

—Estoy soltero y siendo que eres mi mejor amigo, deberías saberlo.

Kiba se quedo quieto en su lugar, su sonrisa se ensanchó más si eso era posible.

—Yo estoy soltero.

—Eso es algo que toda la aldea sabe Kiba, no puedes mantener a tus amantes el tiempo suficiente para que sean tus novias —respondió con voz monótona, ya aburrido del tema que se venía repitiendo desde que eran adolescentes.

Kiba dejó de sonreír un momento y frunció el ceño ofendido, antes de gritar y señalar al otro.

—¡No es mi culpa, saben que no dejaré de lado a Akamaru por ellas!

—Eso lo sé —asintió tranquilo—, Akamaru es como una extensión de ti, una parte de tu ser, hay que tener poca capacidad de comprensión para pedirte algo tan imposible.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

—Claro, es como pedirte que mates insectos o dejes de criarlos.

—Supongo que sería una buena comparación —ladeo un poco la cabeza, e intentó por segunda vez irse por la puerta.

Pero Kiba corrió a su lado y cerró la puerta, haciendo que el otro lo volviera a mirar raro, mientras esperaba la respuesta del porque esas reacciones raras.

—Y por eso estamos solteros.

—Kiba, me gustaría que fueras claro, ¿Hoy se te ocurrió hablar de nuestras solterías por algún motivo en particular? —Shino se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de continuar hablando serio—, no te acompañare a ningún bar de nuevo, no es de mi placer cuidarte cuando estas borracho.

Inuzuka ignorando esas últimas palabras, se acercó a escasos centímetros con una sonrisa maliciosa y tomó los lentes de su amigo, de esta manera ver sus ojos, siempre sentía un poco de orgullo de saber como era el rostro tan misterioso de su amigo, era como el misterio de la cara de Kakashi. El Aburame no se movió, no es como si su amigo no lo hubiera visto sin sus lentes, solo frunció el ceño en señal de no entender qué pasaba, y aunque era paciente, le molestaba no saber la respuesta.

Cosa que la respuesta llegó un segundo después.

—Tengamos sexo —soltó con naturalidad, con los lentes bailando en sus dedos.

Shino no cambió el semblante en ningún momento.

—Espero que te des cuenta que soy hombre.

—Eso lo tengo muy en claro —asintió con la cabeza y en la distracción tomó los papeles que tenía su amigo de la mano y los tiro.

Aunque realmente recién Kiba cayó en cuenta de que eran ambos hombres, pero eso, en este mismo momento, no le importaba. Ya se las ingeniera o Shino, con su estúpida inteligencia, daría una solución. Aparte, ya había visto perros homosexuales, no era la gran cosa, o eso creía.

—¿Es porque todos nuestros amigos están en pareja? —Shino lo alejo un poco, intentando procesar la información.

Kiba seguía sonriendo, aunque ahora intentaba poner una cara sería y sabionda.

—Piensa en esto como el arca de Noé, están todos en pareja y nosotros… —se señaló y luego al otro— estamos solos, eso es claro que tenemos que estar en pareja, para estar para el otro, para tener alguien en los días malos, y para continuar la especie... aunque esto último aún no lo decido.

Shino lo observaba en silencio.

—Tienes que admitir que seremos la pareja más llamativa de todas, y la más popular, aparte somos amigos, ya nos conocemos para tener citas —terminó de hablar y asentía varias veces, se sentía un genio.

—¿Te das cuenta de las locuras que estas diciendo? —bajó la voz, esperando que el otro cayera en cuenta de que no decía cosas racionales a causa de su soltería, realmente, crónica.

—Nunca dijiste que "no", a tener sexo —sonrió de nuevo y se puso a unos escasos centímetros de nuevo.

Shino lentamente se acercó, hasta que sus narices chocaban, lo miró por un largo rato como si intentara averiguar que pasaba en la cabeza ajena, mando a unos insectos a ver si todo era un gentjutsu. En todo el rato Kiba seguía sonriendo triunfador.

—Tienes razón, no me negué.

Eso fue toda la respuesta que necesito Kiba para terminar teniendo sexo con su amigo a los pocos minutos en el escritorio de esa aula. Aunque se equivoco un poco, no era como los perros, menos mal que el chico insecto sabía más del asunto. ¿Había insectos homosexuales?, luego le preguntaría.

Y que Iruka los encontrará una hora después en una posición comprometedora, no importo mucho. Por que Kiba esa noche salto por los tejados diciendo que se le curo la soltería crónica.

Y no es como si Shino nunca hubiese planteado la misma pregunta, de tener todos sus amigos en pareja y él soltero. Al menos, ahora sabía que aparte de tener a sus insectos, tenía a Kiba.

—Pero si un día decidimos tener hijos, Shino... ¡Shino no me ignores! —sonrío y le planteo su duda— ¿Que hacemos?, ¿Adoptamos un cachorro y una oruga?

—Prefiero los escarabajos.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **-owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Eeeeen fin, no sirvo para esto jajaja._

 _ **See ya!**_


End file.
